1. Field of the Invention
The invention has as its object a device enabling the blocking of an opening formed in a wall separating two mediums and the free passing, in the open position, from one medium to the other, of flat objects such as, for example, cards of the type presently used for withdrawing money from automatic distributors in which such cards are inserted.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The device according to the invention applies to all appliances using a card or a voucher of any sort the automatic processing of which must be protected from any interference or disturbance with fraudulent intent.
For stopping up such automatic appliances, use is made at present of a plane stopping up element operating with a guillotine action, suitably actuated by an electromagnet.
Such stopping up devices do not make it possible to obtain the required protection.
Moreover, such stopping up devices with a guillotine action, made of sheet steel, are not very strong.
The aim of the present invention is to produce a strong stopping up device which prevents any fraud at the time of the insertion of a card.